


Shattered

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [6]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Before WKM, Christmas, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Ego Christmas, Gen, Markiplier egos - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: The angel sits upon the Christmas tree and sees what happens when Children grow up and things change...Part of the Ego Christmas challenge thing on Tumblr. This is prompt #6: Angel





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite but I kind of like examining the characters of WKM before everything went down. I probably could have taken this story further but due to time constraints and inspiration, it kind of ended abruptly. Still it's kind of an interesting idea to me...Hope you think so as well...

         She was truly a beautiful creature. She was crafted out of the finest porcelain and painted with such skill that one could have almost thought her a real angel. She was an heirloom, one of a kind, and always had a prominent place on the Christmas tree. She also was very loud as she smashed on the floor. Luckily, only her arm broke off. Unluckily, their father heard the sound and came in the room finding Damien and Celine standing over the broken ornament. They both looked up as their father entered the room, their young eyes growing wide as they realized that they were most certainly going to get in trouble now.

           Their father took one look at the scene and sighed. He knew his wife wouldn’t be happy, but he also knew that children will be children. Accidents were bound to happen and while his wife may have had the temper, he was a gentle soul. He knelt before his children, looking them in their eyes. “What happened?”

            “It was my fault!” Damien stammered. “I bumped the tree and knocked it over!”

           As much as Damien was honest, his father also knew that he was protective of his sister. And the way that Celine was staring down at her feet was giving away that she knew something. “Celine, is what Damien saying true?”

            Celine raised her eyes to her father’s, her dark eyes giving away her guilt. “No,” she admitted, in a soft voice. “I broke mom’s angel. But I just was trying to get a candy cane! I swear I didn’t mean too!”

            Their father smiled. He gently ruffled their hair before picking up the broken angel from the floor. “I am very proud of the both of you. Celine, I am happy that you told the truth, and Damien I am glad that you tried to protect your sister. And while I don’t think your mother will be happy with her angel being broken, I think that it can be fixed.” He plucked a candy cane off the tree for both and their brilliant smiles were well worth the hell he was going to get from his wife for ‘spoiling’ their kids. And as he walked out of the room, the sound of their chatter made him smile.

            “Thank you for trying to take the fall, Damien.”

            “You’re welcome, Celine. I’ve always got your back.”

…

**Years later…**

           She was still very beautiful, even though there is a slight crack in her arm that had somewhat stealthy been fixed by glue. She still had her prominent place on the tree and where she looks down at the world with her beautiful angel wings. She had lived through many Christmas’s now and watched children grow into teenagers…

            “You are not dad, Damien!” Celine screamed as she came stomping into the room.

            “I’m not trying to be, Celine!” Damien says following her. “I am simply trying to say that I’m worried about you!”

           Celine turns on her heal, looking at him with eyes ablaze. “I am not a child! I can go hang out with my friends if I want! I can drink if I want! I’m not an alcoholic like mom!”

            “Mom is not an alcoholic!” Damien snapped back, hands gripped at his side in trying to contain his anger.

           “Oh yeah? Then what do you call all those glasses of wine Damien? Mom is a drunk and you denying it is only making it worse!”

            “Well maybe if you were home more- “

           “I don’t want to be here!” Celine screams, “I don’t want to be here in this house with a mom who is too drunk to even care and a brother who is too busy trying to live up to our dead father that he can’t even see how terrible things have gotten!” Then Celine’s glaring eyes fell upon the angel. “And then this stupid thing!” She ripped it off the tree, holding it in hand high above her head.

            “NO!” Damien cried but he was unable to stop her from smashing the angel on the ground. He watched in horror as half of the angel’s face shattered into a million pieces.

            And there she lay, shattered as her family was…


End file.
